This disclosure relates to an electromechanical actuator damping system used for a ram air turbine (RAT), for example.
A typical hydraulic RAT actuator includes a piston rod slideably movable relative to a cylinder during deployment. Hydraulic fluid typically fills the piston rod and the cylinder to prevent the creation of a vacuum. Down-lock wedges prevent the actuator from being forced to compress. The actuator is under great stress during deployment, in particular, when the actuator is at the end of its travel.